


Patching Things Up

by PaddieCake



Series: Hargreeves Family Spaghetti Bowl of Fun [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Careless use of kitchen appliances, Fluff, Gen, Grace and Eudora are best friends immediately, Hargreeves Fight despite not being in this story, I have no idea how to write endings, Klaus and Eudora being friends is my jam more than real jam ever will be, Minor Character Death (but it's just a microwave), The others are mentioned but don't really speak, Wow these tags are terrible, burnt popcorn, it's offscreen so don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddieCake/pseuds/PaddieCake
Summary: Patch gets some answers after the Hargreeves siblings time travel back to their new timeline.Or:The one where Patch and Grace are best friends. And probably end up talking about what a dork Diego is off screen.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Eudora Patch, Grace Hargreeve & Eudora Patch, Hargreeves/Their Bullshit, Klaus Hargreeves & Eudora Patch
Series: Hargreeves Family Spaghetti Bowl of Fun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674742
Comments: 12
Kudos: 143





	Patching Things Up

**Author's Note:**

> My title is hilarious, I demand laughter! 
> 
> I'm kidding, I'm the only person who finds me funny xD.  
> \--
> 
> Immediately after Everybody's Looking for Happy

Eudora Patch stood in the front room of the Umbrella Academy mansion clutching at her shoulder. The bullet had only just grazed her, but it still hurt like a bitch. 

Diego promised an explanation but she was still angry, still upset.

Diego looked so happy to see her, but quite frankly she wasn't in the mood. "Come on, mom can help you out. She's a nurse… doctor." He said, reaching out to take a hold of her free hand, but she jerked it away. 

"I  _ trusted  _ you, asshole. I called your stupid gym and you never even showed up!" She hissed. 

"Let's g-get you to m-mom and we'll talk." He promised. "But Klaus is ok, so  _ thank you _ . And I'm sorry."

Eudora looked at him. He looked tired, stressed, but happy. She sighed, following him into an infirmary.

She was never going to understand the full extent of the insanity that was the Hargreeves lives, she was sure of it. 

Eudora looked around before settling on the table in the middle of the room. 

"I'll go get her, I'll be right back… don't move." He said, holding his hands out in a placating manner. She rolled her eyes but nodded as he rushed out of the room.

She could hear talking, some shouting. More shouting. A thud. Swearing. Maniacal cackling. Another thud. More shouting. A thwipping noise, and then the smell of popcorn permeated the air as the shouting continued.

Eudora was growing increasingly impatient, and just as she was  _ certain _ she was going to be forgotten a beautiful blonde woman made her way into the infirmary.

"Hello dear. You must be Detective Patch! Diego's told me so much about you, it's wonderful to finally meet you." She said pleasantly. She rummaged through a few drawers, placing some items on a metal pan.

"Mrs. Hargreeves… Diego's said a lot about you too. It's nice to meet you. Or anyone, from his family really." She mumbled. Not that she didn't understand why, but it was always one of those small things that still irritated her about Diego.

"Oh, you can just call me Grace, dear. And he's such a sweet boy, isn't he? He was so happy to see you." She waited as Eudora pulled back her shirt so she could clean the wound. It felt like seconds before the wound was dressed, and Eudora could fix her shirt. 

"That was easy peasy! I couldn't tell you how many times I've had to do that. You're certainly the quietest of my patients." She said with a playful wink. 

"You've dressed a lot of bullet wounds?"

"Oh, yes. Well, you know how it is when you're saving the world! It's nice to not see them in here so often though." Grace admitted.

Eudora frowned "I'm sure they're glad to not be fighting as much anymore. I never really followed it, you know? I only know what Diego's told me. Never really thought it was real until I met him." She admitted.

"Oh, but they've been on television, silly. Surely you've seen them!"

Eudora hummed, "Sure, but it didn't  _ seem _ real."

"Oh trust me, it was real." A voice she didn't recognize said. "Diego's… occupied, at the moment. But if you want to watch the show, Five has popcorn going." 

Listening closely Eudora could still hear shouting. When she looked up she saw a man wearing a tie-dyed crop top, vest, and leather pants. "You… healed up really quick." Eudora noted, not seeing any of the injuries he had while bound to that motel chair.

"Uh, yeah. I'm not really the best person to say what happened, but." He shrugged as if to say 'what can you do'. 

"You vanished after I got you untied and that has nothing to do with you?"

"Uh, well, ok. I time traveled, by accident, for like ten months. It was a trip, trust me. But that's not really  _ everything _ ."

"So which brother did I rescue anyway?" She asked, eyeing him again. He held himself in a way that seemed to suggest he tried very hard to seem very comfortable with himself. 

"Number Four, the druggie, Klaus. I'm sure you've heard of me." He said with a shrug and a grin. 

In fact she had. She could recall more than one occasion where Diego would grumble about one of his brothers' drug habits. "You seem pretty healthy for a druggie who got tortured,  _ and _ time traveled." She said, raising an eyebrow. 

"There was a  _ lot _ of time travel." Klaus' face fell slightly, glancing over his shoulder. He hissed at the air before turning back to Eudora. "Anyway, Luther and Diego could go for a while and you haven't really  _ lived _ the Hargreeves experience until you've witnessed at least one fight."

"Wouldn't the full experience include actually fighting?"

"You dated Diego, he's the literal human embodiment of rage. Don't tell me you haven't fought. It's more fun to watch, trust me." 

"Don't be mean to your brother, sweetie." Grace said as she finished cleaning up. "And last time Five made popcorn he set the stove on fire, so we best get downstairs, right Detective?"

"You can call me Eudora." She said to Grace, smiling softly at her. "You too." She said to Klaus, motioning for him to lead the way.

"Oh, goodie! Look, more frie- oh wait." He had turned to speak as if someone were next to him, but then seemed to realize no one was. "Well it'll take some getting used to, but totally worth it, right?" He said brightly.

"Uhm…"

"I… ok since it's probably not going to come up, I'm the one who talks to dead people Macaulay Culkin, style and up until  _ very _ recently I had a g-."

Eudora furrowed her eyebrows "You mean Hayley Joel Osment?"

Klaus stopped for a moment, "Oh shit, yeah. I never actually  _ saw _ that movie, just a bit too real, you know?" 

No, she didn't. "Sure, you already talk the dead." Eudora could pretend. The small look of pleasant surprise told her it was the right decision. 

"You know Diego laughed when I told him why I didn't want to watch it?

"- _ idiot _ . And so are you. One day, just  _ one _ without fighting would be nice for once!"

"Oh, Allison's getting in on this?" Klaus asked, sidling up next to another man, dressed from head to toe in black.

"Like five minutes now. I was about to see if Five is done with the popcorn." He said, looking at Klaus with a pouting face. 

"I already got Eudora." Klaus whined, glancing at the fight that still seemed to be going on.

"But it's my first fight being alive aga-"

"Patch!" Diego said at last, his head snapping to look at her. "You're doing ok? I was just… just talking about how we should best tell you about everything going on."

A thwipping sound and the smell of burnt popcorn distracted Eudora for a moment.

"The microwave is broken." A teenaged boy said holding a bag, once white, now brown, by the corner.

Klaus hid a smirk as the teenager thrust the popcorn bag.

"How did you break the microwave?" Eudora asked, furrowing her eyebrows. As he looked at her, she suddenly felt like she was being investigated.

"You're Diego's friend?" He asked, looking at her with a cool look she matched easily.

"Something like that."

"I'm glad it worked. Didn't calculate you still getting shot though, sorry." He said, shoving the bag of unopened popcorn into Klaus' hands, thwipping away again. 

There was still arguing going on, but Diego had ushered her out of the room.

"The popcorn is just dust." Klaus lamented with a deep sigh.

"Sorry about them, they're just really immature."

"And the man still wearing spandex and a sex harness is mature?"

"It's leather!" 

A loud 'ha' echoed into the room. Eudora smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm back at the Academy." The way he said it made it seem like he wasn't sure. Eudora  _ really  _ wanted an explanation. 

"I know… I'm proud of you, but you're still an asshole who needs to explain why the Hell I walked into a motel room to save  _ your _ brother, without any help."

"Ok, so… So our brother, the little one, with the burnt popcorn? He was the one who disappeared seventeen years ago. It was because he time traveled, and he landed in an apocalyptic wasteland. Just  _ nothing _ . And we spent the week trying to prevent it." Diego started.

Eudora looked up at the ceiling. "And if that's true you had time to tell me your brother was missing, but not enough time to help me save him?"

Diego sighed, crossing his arms "I didn't know Klaus was missing until you called. We were looking for Five at the time."

Rage flashed across her face "You  _ knew  _ I called and still didn't show up?! What the Hell Diego? I could have  _ died _ ! Your  _ brother _ could have died!"

Eudora was surprised to see tears welling up in his eyes, she wasn't expecting that. He normally tried so hard to avoid showing 'softer' emotions.

"No, no no no no no. Look, I  _ did _ come as soon as I got your message and you  _ did  _ die. But when we… couldn't stop the Apocalypse, we time traveled back, and spent a couple of days creating a new timeline, where you  _ don't  _ die." Diego said quickly. "Trust me,  _ trust me _ I wanted to be there with you, I  _ lost _ you." 

"You're serious?" She said after a moment. 

"Eu-Patch I swear, I  _ swear _ I'm not kidding. We  _ just _ got back into this timeline."

Eudora closed her eyes, trying to think. "So I died, the world… ended?" At this Diego nodded, "And you went back in time, to change the timeline so I would be alive?"

"Patch, I swear I'm not lying."

She nodded slowly, opening her eyes. She looked at him, scrutinizing his face, but she had never seen it so open and emotional. "Ok. Ok, I know you're crazy, but I don't think you  _ could _ make that up." 

"Wait, now what's that supposed to mean? I'm creative! I sewed this sweater up  _ myself _ ."

Eudora opened her mouth to argue but stopped. "Wait, really?"

"My clothes rip a lot." He said, frowning 

She was impressed, "Well… I still believe you." She said softly. "Do… is the world still in danger of ending?"

"Maybe… but we think we've bought some extra time."

"Why didn't they want me to know?" She asked, nodding towards wherever his siblings were.

"They're assholes, that's all… and we didn't want you getting hurt again." He was looking at her. He was giving her that look that made him look like a puppy.

She groaned, raising her eyes but smiling fondly "Well, is there anyway I can help? I managed to hit one of the kidnappers. Didn't want to, but they shot at me." She said, motioning to her shoulder. 

Diego sighed, "I'm really glad you're ok… even if it was my idea." He said, smirking slightly. Eudora punched him lightly. "Right now? I think we're just trying to recoup. We're all a little strung out." He said after a moment.

"Well then you should go rest. I'm ok, we can talk more tomorrow."

Diego hesitated a moment "Could you stay? Uh… we have guest rooms, but I'd… I just want to… I'm just wo-"

"It's fine, I get it. Normally I'd say no, but I do have an extra set of clothes in my car, I'll go get them."

The relief that seemed to wash over him, and Eudora couldn't help but smile as she turned to get her bag out of her car. 

"Thanks, Patch."

"You saved my life. I owe you one." She said with a shrug and a smile.


End file.
